Shinobi and Shinigami Part 1
by Kien Kotei
Summary: Friends become enemies, with almost all of Konoha against them Tenten and Kai are forced to run. With Obito's help they arrive in a world completely different from the one they left behind. With new friends, a new adventure, and new enemies these shinobi will face many old memories. Their choice at the end is a difficult one. Stay with their new friends or Return to Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

Bleach x Naruto Crossover

Shinobi and Shinigami Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach only my oc and this story

Chapter 1: On the Run

A shuriken flew past my head and became embedded in a nearby tree trunk. Bracing I jumped from the branch I was resting on and flew from one branch to the next.  
"Kai head to the waterfall. Tobi will meet you there." Pakkun, the little brown nin-ken jumping ahead of me, shouted. Judging by his tone, I wasn't gonna like what he was gonna do. "Pakkun what are you doing?!" I called ahead.

"Giving you the time you need. Besides with Tenten like that you can't fight." Much as I hated to admit it he was right, I had just gotten her out of the Anbu Black Ops prison, after fighting a large amount of the black ops nin themselves. Neither of us were in much shape to fight especially not if it was who I thought that was chasing us.

Looking down at the brown haired kunoichi in my arms, I knew I would have to follow Pakkun's lead. Dropping from the tree branches and onto the ground I quickly found a hollow in the trunk and hid inside. Three shadows passed overhead as Pakkun lead them on a chase. Forming my hands into a plus sign I focused my chakra and quietly called "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!".

With a loud bursting noise six clones materialized. "Alright guys I need three of you to transform into Tenten exactly as she appears now and run off in any direction away from Konoha." I told them, all six nodded while half of them put their hands into the required sign. "Transformation Jutsu!" they quietly said.

Three badly injured Tentens' now kneeled right in front of me. "Alright, let's go." I said and nodding all three versions of me picked up the copies of Tenten. Sprinting out of the hollow I immediately heard the explosion of one of the clones. I didn't bother looking back, it would only slow me down as I ran towards the end of the river and across the water itself. Another shuriken flew past clipping my cheek, a trickle of blood flowing from the scratch. Skidding to a halt and turning I batted three more shuriken away with a quickly drawn kunai.

Sure enough the shinobi chasing us jumped out from the trees and onto the water, and in that same instance my worst fears were confirmed. Silver hair, a mask over his mouth, and his headband covering one eye. A vibrant green jumpsuit, bowl haircut, and prominent bushy brows. Kakashi-sensei and Might Guy stood before me, and both of them did not look happy. "What are you doing Kai?" Kakashi asked in a tone that said he had already guessed the answer. "Following your example sensei." was my reply. "By betraying the Leaf?" he shot back. "By protecting my friends, just like you taught me." I said in finality.

Kakashi smiled, and while the mask was preventing me from seeing it, I had been around him enough to know what he did when he smiled. But as quickly as it appeared it vanished. Guy chose that moment to speak, "Kakashi head back, I'll handle things here." he said in an uncharacteristically serious tone. "Are you sure?" Kakashi asked looking at the green clad jonin with uncertainty.

"I'm positive!" Guy flashed his usual wide smile and followed with a thumbs up. "Alright then, I'll go ahead and report to the Hokage." Kakashi said then vanished in a blur of leaves as to whether he was heading back to Konoha I couldn't tell. My gut sank, in my current condition I couldn't fight, let alone stand a chance against Might Guy the taijutsu master of the Leaf Village.

Before I could even blink he vanished and re-appeared directly in front of me. "Take care of Tenten, and bring her back, cause we're gonna need both of you." he said. I couldn't even get a word out before I found myself, for lack of a better word, pushed over the waterfall. When I turned my head I fully expected to see the mist at the bottom. Instead an enormous portal greeted me like some black abyss just waiting to swallow us. Everything from that point forward was blank, that is until I woke up to a star filled sky and felt the wind rush against the back of my head.

Neutral P.O.V. Hokage's Office

"Back so soon, Kakashi?" Tsunade questioned the silver haired Jonin with curious eyes. If there was one thing, well one of many, Kakashi Hatake was known for it was his incredible lack of punctuality. For him to show up early of all things it had to be important. "It's done." he said. "So, the easy part is over." she said "Now the impossible part begins." she finished folding her hands together on the desk. "Right" Kakashi said, "telling 'them'."

Tsunade turned to the window and sent a silent prayer to Kai and Tenten. "I'm sorry you two, but I need you to come back stronger than our enemies that are in the shadows." gazing at the stars and the moon in the center she closed her eyes. "Please survive, so you can lecture us all later." she concluded.

1 hour later Tsunade's office

"NO WAY! IMPOSSIBLE!" Two voices bellowed from the confines of the Hokage's office. Shizune was outside but she could very well predict which of the Konoha 11 (well 10 now that Tenten was gone)would be the loudest. Inside a blonde ninja with vibrant blue eyes, wearing an orange jumpsuit was standing right beside a younger doppelganger of Might Guy. "I'm sorry, I know how hard this for all of you. But the facts are there." Tsunade replied. "I'm sorry lady hokage but I find that impossible to believe. This is Kai and Tenten we are talking about." Shino said staring at the Hokage. "Those two would never betray the Leaf, ever." he finished.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shopkeeper

Bleach x Naruto Crossover

Shinobi and Shinigami Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach only my oc and this story

Chapter 2: The Shopkeeper

Darkness surrounded us as Tenten and I fell into the portal that Obito had summoned. I couldn't tell how much time had passed before we exited it. Instead of landing hard on the ground, it was more like a gentle drop. The night sky was filled with stars, but after a quick glance I found that none of them were even close to forming any of the constellations that I was familiar. Tenten coughing quickly drew my attention (and panic) immediately I went to her side and proceeded to preform a healing jutsu. Unfortunately I could only do so much as not only were her injuries bad, but I had expended alot of chakra rescuing her. But no matter saving her was all that mattered right now. That is, until a very animal-like presence invaded my senses, driving the urge to grab Tenten and run to my very core.

Unfortunately I had spent much of that energy back in Konoha. Right now, the way I saw it, I had two options. Option One: I abandon Tenten to certain doom and save myself. That option was immediately discarded, otherwise what would have been the point in rescuing her in the first place! That left Option Two: Stand and face whatever it was that gave off that animal-like aura. Turning around I saw a very strange creature towering above us, with the body of a very large simian, a white monkey-like mask covered its face, and in the dead center of its chest was a medium-sized hole. All-in-all it was one of the weirdest creature I had seen so far, and that's counting the Zetsu clones, Sasori, and the Tailed-Beasts.

"Hmmmmmm, the two of you don't seem like especially tasty morsels, but beggars can't be choosers. Just die quickly so I can find something more appetizing!" it shouted in a fairly high and squeaky voice despite it's size. Its enormous hand reached down ready grab both of us. Grabbing Tenten I moved her as far from that monkey thing as possible.

Setting her down gently I turned to the creature and summoning all the chakra I had left, prepared to use a jutsu. My hands darting together to form three hand signs required for one of my favorite jutsu's.

Ox.

Rabbit.

Monkey.

Grabbing my arm a few inches above the wrist, a blue ball of electricity crackled into being and lightning crackled around me as it charged, some arcing into the ball. The creatures eyes stared, wide with shock, at the lethal ball in my hand. "What?! Impossible how can you do that?! You don't have any spiritual pressure!" it shouted at the top of its voice. It actually sounded ridiculous when I thought about it. But right now none of that mattered all that did, was killing it and finding somewhere to hide with Tenten.

"Wait. Since you don't have any spirit pressure...That means...your little ball can't hurt me!" the thing roared and reared its ugly head bringing one of its massive hands down to bear on me. The time it took for his hands to even come close seemed like forever, but the minute they got close I used the Flying Thunder God Technique to teleport near Tenten and then using all the strength I had left charged the giant. It brought its giant fists forward in an effort to catch and most likely, crush me, instead I jumped and used its hand as a base to charge directly for its head.

"Lightning...Cutter!" I cried as it collided with the mask. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" was all I heard before the creature vanished in a flash of light. Landing behind the now empty space where it had been I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. Unfortunately it looked like I had spent all my remaining chakra on that single jutsu, that and running from both Kakashi-sensei and Might Guy wasn't exactly helping either. Darkness enveloped my vision as I collapsed unto the cold hard ground.

Neutral P.O.V.

Unknown to both the hollow and the stranger a third party had been present for the small skirmish. A black cat slowly flicked its tail back and forth as it watched the unconscious duo under the starlit sky, then vanishing in a blur of motion, its destination known only to it.

Urahara Shoten Neutral P.O.V.

Outside the small tucked away store, a large, muscular man was sweeping the front porch the broom looking more like a twig in the giants hands. He momentarily stopped sweeping as the familiar presence of a hollow appeared several blocks away, and just as soon as it appeared, it vanished. "Strange." he muttered to himself and pondered whether this required the attention of the boss or to just leave it for the representative of the soul society. His answer came in the form of a small black cat mewing nearby.

"Hmmmm. Oh! Master Yoruichi, one moment please." he said and then turned to the store and shouted "BOSS, YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" at the top of his lungs. A man with platinum blonde hair stepped out a few minutes later rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The white and green striped hat he wore completely covered his eyes in shadow and his green cloak seemed slightly more ostentatious than what a simple store owner would normally wear.

"So who would my visitor be this late at night Tessai?" The shopkeeper asked groggily as he folded his arms into the green cloak. His only answer was the giant pointing down to the left side of the lot the store was situated in.

Looking down the shopkeeper immediately took notice of the small black cat its front right paw raised in a very human greeting. His disposition immediately changed "Yoruichi!" he shouted in delight and immediately ran to the cat and picked it up. "So what's my wittle friend want this wate at night hmmmmm?" he asked using a voice one would expect an adult to use with a baby, not a cat.

A small mew was his answer, which the man seemingly understood as if it was casual japanese. "Oh, is that so?" he looked at the cat in slight astonishment before putting it down and turning to Tessai. "Tessai grab the medical kit from the back will you. It looks like we're going to have some guests tonight." he told the man.

"Sure thing boss." Tessai replied before vanishing in the store. Meanwhile the shopkeeper looked up at the stars "Looks like things are going to get a little more interesting around here aren't they?...Old friend."


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

Bleach x Naruto Crossover

Shinobi and Shinigami Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach only my oc and this story

Chapter 3: Introductions

The hustle and bustle of the Konoha market district was invigorating as it always had been. Stall owners called out to potential customers to browse their wares, others had signs that spoke for them. Large crowds were present in all districts, the voices of the people overlapping. Breathing deep I let out a sigh of relief, many years after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, I could say I finally understood Kakashi-sensei's ordeal when he was training the four of us. Save the fact that there was not a fourth genin, it would have been exactly like the old Team Seven.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts of my pupils for the moment, I made my way to the one place that I could relax. Pausing in front of the entry way I allowed the old smell to overflow into my nose. Releasing a sigh I pushed aside the cloth covers and entered Ichiraku Ramen. The interior was the same as it was all those years ago, and sitting at the counter, blonde buzz cut and everything was none other than the seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Taking my usual seat beside him, I closed my eyes and folded my hands in anticipation. "How long has it been since we were able to do this?" I asked allowing a hint of a smile to show.

"Way too long." was his reply. With that two bowls of ramen were placed directly in front of us. Grabbing nearby chopsticks we were both ready for the delicacy that sat before us. That is until a resounding "BOOOOOOOOOOLT!" came from outside the store, followed by the laughter of a young boy. Our chopsticks now hovered over the bowls of ramen, shaking ever so slightly. Looking over at Naruto, his face was the very definition of torn, his eyes and stomach were telling him to stay and finish his ramen, his mind and heart were telling him to catch his son for whatever prank he had just preformed.

Sighing I set my chopsticks down, clapping Naruto on the back lightly I said, "Don't worry, I'll take this one." I said and made my out of the restautant. Sure enough there was Bolt being chased by several shinobi. They'd never catch him, he was the exact copy of his father, even so far as the exact same hiding spots. Well from them he could hide, from me, not so much. There was one thing I had never told my students, and that was the fact that they all had the flying thunder god mark on them. That and I never told Bolt I knew all of his father's old hiding spots.

(Bleach ost: Head in the clouds)

Standing outside Ichiraku's I looked up and decided to pull a Shikamaru. "Such a pain." I said to no one in particular while sighing. (Shikamaru's house) The current head of the Nara household shivered as he sat out on the deck challenging himself to a game of shogi. Breaking his sight from the board he looked up at the sky. Only two people had recently started using his "catchphrase" as Choji had bluntly put it. First was Naruto, understandably because all of his anguish was caused by his son's antics. Secondly was "that guy", again because of Naruto's son, that and the addition of Sasuke's daughter didn't really help either. Shaking his head Shikamaru cleared his thoughts and returned to his game. (end of Shikamaru's house)

Closing my eyes I brought my hands up into the seal of conflict and concentrated. Sure enough Bolt appeared before me, crouched down, eyes closed, laughing as quietly as he could manage. That is until I grabbed him by the hood of his jacket and held him in the air. "Thought that was funny didn't you?!" I said as he struggled to get out of my grip. The young nin was truly the spitting image of his father, save that his hair wasn't as spiky.

"Sensei!?" He said as he stopped struggling and looked behind him. His pale blue eyes were wide and held undertones of fear. Bringing my free hand into the seal of conflict again I teleported us directly to the Kage Summit. Waiting there for us was a platform hanging above Naruto's face. Dropping the young ninja on it, I walked away as two shadow clones lowered him to the nose of his father's monument. His protests rang hollow in my ears, despite how...somewhat valid they were.

"Ahhhhh! Come on Sensei! Why do I have to clean this up?!" Bolt shouted from below, fists raised in anger. Still slightly angry I didn't give him a response, instead walking down the stone face I stopped a few feet above him. I then pointed to the bucket at his feet, then to the paint on the statue. Glaring at me he grudgingly picked up the sponge in the bucket.

(Convenient Time Skip)

The sun was starting to set and Bolt was nowhere near finished cleaning, thanks in part to his escape attempts, and his constant complaining. Sighing, I knew there would only be one way to get him to speed up. The exact same thing Iruka-sensei had done all those years ago. "Hey Bolt!" I shouted down to the young ninja, the returned glare was an exact replica of Naruto's, so similar I had to restrain myself from laughing right then and there. "Yeah, what sensei? You want me to clean the others while I'm down here?!" the young ninja shouted back up.

"No, I was just thinking that if you finished early we could go out to eat, at say, Ichiraku's. My treat." I shouted back down. His answer was exactly as anticipated. "Alright now we're talking sensei! Just watch I'll have this stupid monument cleaned in no time!" Sighing I leaned back and looked to the sky, the old saying was quite appropiate for those two, "like father, like son". My mind began to wonder...

(End of Dream)

My eyes flew open and the telltale feeling of the sharingan was present. Blinking a few times it began to recede into my chakra network. I could feel several presences on the other side of the sliding doors at the end of the room. Moments later the door opened revealing a man in a green outfit, with a striped green and white hat. "Ah, it seems our esteemed guest is awake." he said opening the door further. Behind him was a fairly tall, well muscled man with a very large moustache.

After both of them had entered the room the bigger man closed the door behind him, the one in green walked towards me and upon reaching my futon grabbed his hat and bowed. "Now then I'm hoping you can set something straight for me, something like falling out of thin air and slaying something most people can't even see." he said in the most nonchalant manner possible.

Rubbing my head I sighed and said "Where do I even begin?" as the man took a seat next to me. He folded his fan and with the biggest smile said "From the beginning, where else?".


End file.
